Valentines day!
by Cjadorable
Summary: So this is after C&J are married, and this is their first valentines day together. Joe has a special surprise for her. PLZZZZZ READ & PLZZZZ REVIEW PLZZZZ!


CHAPTER 1...

Charolett was sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfest when Joe walked in. Joe was still in his robe, and fuzzy slippers. ( Charolett couldnt understand why a grown man would still be wearing fuzzy slippers, but oh well...what ever floats his boat.)

" Oh hello Charolett. how was your night?" Joe asked bouring himself a bowl of Froot- loops.

" Oh I was fine... and you?"

Joe took a bite..." I slept well, not so sure about Clarisse though, she kept getting up and walking around. She's still asleep so I havent asked her why yet. Do you think maybey today you can clear her schedule? Todays Valentines day, and Id like to take her somewhere."

" Sure I can do that. You know I have to admitt, I was so glad when the two of you got married. You two were so in love and yet you hid it. Im very happy that the two of you are happy, you deserve each other." ( They were now done with ther're cereal)

" Thank you. I don't know why we hid it. I guess we were just scared, but you know Charolett? She makes me soo happy. I can't imagine my life out that woman. Im gonna show her that today. Im gonna make today so special for her. Haha..after all... it is our first Valentines Day together. Yup I know exactly what im gonna do. Just make sure you clear her schedule." Charolett assured him that she would gave him a hug and then they parted. Joe walked back to his room, and shut the door. The bed was made and Clarisse was not there. Joe looked around, and then he saw the light on in the bathroom. Just to make sure...

" Clarisse?" Joe walked into the bathroom, and the moment he walked in, he was over come by a heavy steam. He was about to remind her that the little switch on the wall also know as the Light Switch, was to keep the steam from building up, but stoped befor he did. She was singing. Joe closed the door very gently, and sat down on the little couch that was in the bathroom. ( yes a couch in the bathroom.) He sat down and listened to her voice. Her soothing, calming voice. The water turned off, and she drug back the curtains. When she saw Joe she screamed and pulled the curtains back to cover her up.

" O H MY GOD JOSEPH!!!! what are you doing? You scared the hell out of me." Joe laughed and stood up.

" My dear, might I remind you, that this little thing right here, is a fan to suck in all the steam."

" haha... you werent worried about that... what were you doing?" Joe walked over to where she was and wrapped his arms around her, after moving the curtains so he could feel her body against his.

" I was listening to you sing. You have such a beautiful voice. I wish you would sing more often."

" Oh Joseph.. you know who I feel about people hearing me sing."

" Well still... guess what." he was now kissingher neck. One of the key places to getting her in the mood.

" UMM what?" she asked rolling her eyes back in head.

" Today...is Valentines day..and im gonna spoil you till your sick of all the attention, and you know how im gonna start the day?"

" How?"

" haha." he laughed. He took off his robe, and to Clarisses surprise that was all he had on.. ( Besides his fuzzy slippers, which he had already taken off). Joe turned the shower back on and climbed inside the shower with her.

" Joe.. I already had a shower."

" Well.." he said kissing her neck holding her between his body and the wall...water flowing down both their bodies.  
" Take another one."

" Umm...ok...uhh oooo" ( and well...I think you know what happenes.)

CHAPTER 2...

After their shower Clarisse decided to walk out on the balcony. She walked out and could feel the gentle breeze against her body. She leaned over the rail and looked around at the neautiful mountains. Then, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

" huhh did you enjoy this morning?" Clarisse bent her head back on his shoulders as he nibbled at her neck.

" You know I did. So... what are we doing today?"

" Ummm... i could tell you...but then id have to kill you...and then I would be out in jail for killing the once Queen...so you see its better I dont tell you."

" A simple " Im not telling you" would have done fine."

" I know but hey thats me!" Clarisse turned around to face him and placed a kiss on hi cheek.

" You're such a smart ass." she said playfully.

" I know... but no... it's a surprise soo...just be patient... ok?"

" Ok..but one question...will anything be like this morning?"

" Umm there could be... ya never know."

CHAPTER 3.  
Back inside the palace after Joe had gone to set up things for him and Clarisse, Clarisse had retired to her study. She was in the middle of a book, when a knock fell apon her door. It was Charolett.

" Come in." Clarisse said putting down the book, and taking off her glasses as the door opened.

" Your Majesty...On Joes request...I have cleared your schedule for the day. I hope thats okay?"

" Oh.. of course, of course. Thank you."

" your welcome. So... I dont mean to be nosy..but did he do anything special for you this morning?"

" haha you could say that."

" Well good...oh well... ok well ill see you later your majesty"  
Clarisse ( who was reading on her bed might I add.) eventually fell asleep from reading her book. Joe came home plans all set and what does he find? HMM HMMM. He finds Clarisse asleep in bed. Joe stood back watching her sleep, and he couldnt help but to smile. She looked like an angel lying there on the bed. He walked over the bed, and laid down beside her. He scooted close to her until his body was so close to hers, that he could feel her breathing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She apparently felt this because she turned around and woke up.

" Oh Joseph!! I didnt know you were home."

" I know I didnt want to wake you."

" OH well im so sorry I must have fallen asleep. OH MY GOD!! I forgot we have to do your surprise.": Clarisse tried to get up but Joe pulled her back down.

" No its okay. Ill cancle the plans."

" Oh Joseph no you went through so much to do it .no.no. oh god I messed everything up."

" SHH no no no you didnt mess anything up. Id rather spend the whole day lying here with you, than in any fancy place. All I care about is spending time with you."

" AWWWW I love you so much. Happy Valentines day."

" Happy Valentines day baby!" 


End file.
